Hoxton railway station
Hoxton railway station is in the Hoxton district of the London Borough of Hackney. The station is located on the Kingsland Viaduct and is served by London Overground trains on the extended East London Line, under the control of the London Rail division of Transport for London. The station is situated at the back of the Geffrye Museum and is on Geffrye Street near to Dunloe Street and Cremer Street. It is in Travelcard Zones 1 and 2. The station was officially opened to the public on 27 April 2010, initially with week-day services running between and or . On 23 May 2010 services were extended from New Cross Gate to West Croydon or . History Hoxton station was first identified as a new station in a London Underground proposal made in 1993 to extend the line from to Dalston Junction, involving the construction of new stations at (Later opened as ), Hoxton and ,"Moves to extend East London Line." Building, 14 May 1993"East London Line - London Underground to seek consent." Estates Gazette, 4 December 1993 and received the support of a public inquiry in 1994. It was envisaged that the construction of the extension and the station itself would begin in 1996 and to be completed by 1998. The project was finally approved by the Government in 1996"Final approval given for powers to construct East London Line northern extension." Department of Transport, 16 January 1997 but a lack of funding forced the project to be delayed in 1997."Where Tube axe falls." The Times, 21 February 1997 The station is currently the only completely new station to be built along the route of the former Broad Street branch of the North London Line under the East London Line project, although it is located on the tracks leading to the former Shoreditch (Dunloe Street) Depot, which was closed in 1968. Layout Hoxton station is a standard two-platform station with platforms situated on the Kingsland Viaduct. The platforms can accommodate a train of up to four carriages. The Ticket office and entrance concourse is located under the viaduct and access to each platform is provided by a lift and stairs. Services All times below are correct as of the December 2010 timetables. London Overground East London Line Mondays to Saturdays there is a service every 5–10 minutes throughout the day, while on Sundays before 13:00 there is a service every 5–9 minutes, changing to every 7–8 minutes until the end of service after that.http://www.tfl.gov.uk/assets/downloads/highburyislington-timetable.pdf Current off peak frequency is: *8 Northbound to Highbury & Islington *8 Northbound to *4 Southbound to West Croydon *4 Southbound to *4 Southbound to *4 Southbound to From 2012, four trains per hour go to via on the new Clapham Junction Extension. Gallery File:Hoxton station west entrance May2010.JPG|Western entrance File:Hoxton station look north2.JPG|Northbound view File:Hoxton station look south.JPG|Southbound view File:Unit 378144 at Hoxton.JPG|Unit 378144 at Hoxton File:Unit 378138 at Hoxton.jpg|Overground train at Hoxton station Construction gallery File:Kingsland Viaduct (Hoxton Station).jpg|Circa 2008 File:Hoxton station northwest entrance under construction Aug 2009.JPG|'August 2009:' Northwestern entrance File:Hoxton station western entrance under construction Aug 09.JPG|'August 2009:' Southwestern entrance File:Hoxton station eastern entrance pre-open April2010.JPG|'April 2010:' Eastern entrance Line References External links *East London line Category:Railway stations in Hackney Category:Railway stations opened by Network Rail Category:Railway stations opened in 2010 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground